Episode 8230 (13th August 2018)
Zak is heartbroken when Monty returns to his cruel owner although Lydia soon comes up with a plan to rescue the dog. Elsewhere, Sarah overhears Faith talking about the risks of the transplant and decides she doesn't want to go ahead with the procedure. Also, Frank and Megan reunite Plot Zak takes Monty for a long walk. He's reluctant to get the dog checked for a microchip as he doesn't want to part with him. In the café, Joe tells Cain that he's worried about Debbie. Tracy quizzes Frank about his date with Jemima. Frank insists it wasn't a date but when Megan walks into the café, he loudly declares Jemima is just his type. Tracy states Frank is moving on and suggests Megan does the same. In the shop, David tells Eric that he's happy on his own, just as Maya walks in. At the hospital, Sarah's loved ones try to keep her spirits up. Cain assures Debbie there will be another heart although a stressed Debbie quips they don't come along like buses. Lachlan asks Aaron how Robert took Rebecca's news. Aaron states Robert is glad they know where they stand although they worry about telling Seb that his mum didn't want to be a part of his life. Zak has taken Monty to the vet's. He has fleas and ear mites plus he's underweight. Rhona also confirmed that he's microchipped. Zak is going to miss Monty as the dog has done him the world of good. Eric quizzes Maya about her relationship with Liam, stating he doesn't believe two people coming from broken marriages are a good match. Maya agrees. She explains she went on holiday to clear her head and look to the future but she couldn't stop thinking about David. She tells Eric that his son is special and she really cares about him. The exchange alters Eric's opinion on Maya although he still doesn't think David should go rushing into a new relationship. In the hospital corridor, Faith, Joe and Diane talk. Faith suggests Sarah is relieved that the operation didn't go ahead as it's scary going under the knife, and if something went wrong, they could be planning Sarah's funeral. Unaware that Sarah can hear every word she says, Faith comments they need to make the most of every second Sarah is with them. Zak struggles to say his goodbyes to Monty as the dog's owner arrives at Wishing Well Cottage to collect him. The owner commands Monty, aka Caesar, to come to her and labels him a "stupid mut" when he doesn't. The abusive owner is angry that Zak has given the Caesar a treat. She puts the dog into the back of her rusty old car then drives off. Megan and Frank talk as they put the rubbish out at the same time. Megan asks Frank if he's seeing Jemima again. When he says he isn't, she questions what she needs to do for him to forgive her and take her back, commenting she hopes he's miserable without her as she is without him. Megan declares she has never felt like this about anyone before and asks Frank to kiss her. Sarah asks Joe to look after Debbie. Tracy is surprised to find Frank and Megan cuddling on the sofa at Tug Ghyll. After Megan leaves, Frank receives a text and hurries out. As David and Maya lay in bed, David promises to tell Jacob about their relationship as soon as he returns from Portugal. Frank meets Jemima in the Church Lane car park where she hands him an envelope of cash - Frank has been up to his old tricks stealing diamonds. Sarah admits to Debbie that she's glad the transplant was cancelled as it would mean more pain and pills and she's sick of being sick. Debbie states that's why she needs the transplant. Zak blames Lydia for Monty returning to his cruel owner. Lydia agrees they shouldn't have let the woman take the dog so she suggests they get the dog back and make it look like he's run away again. Debbie insists not having the transplant isn't an option but Sarah explains she wants to make the most of the life she has left and doesn't want anymore treatment. She adamantly declares she's not having the transplant. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Woman - Una McNulty *Dom - Finlay Sheard *Jemima Kidd - Jan Anderson Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room, corridors and ICU *Pear Tree Cottage - Yard *Tug Ghyll - Yard and downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Master bedroom *Church Lane car park Notes *This was the final episode produced by Series Producer Iain MacLeod. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes